Playing With Fire
by Gary-Lee
Summary: PLAYING WITH FIRE    There is not a single person on this earth who Aaron hates more then Carl King. So even he is shocked when a fight turns to passion...  SLASH.


PLAYING WITH FIRE

There is not a single person on this earth who Aaron hates more then Carl King. So even he is shocked when a fight turns to passion... SLASH.

_"I won't be home tonight. Hope your okay, miss you. J x"_

Aaron sighed as he looked at the text that his boyfriend Jackson had sent him. He has been in London for a couple of days with his mate Laura and had decided to stay there for another night, so Aaron was left alone was again. Alone and horny. It'd been four days since he'd last seen Jackson,and five since he'd had Jackson on his back. Now, Aaron wasn't some kind of sex monster who had to have sex to function.. But five days? That's like a decade when your used to getting it on tap. So it'd be another night of drinking beer alone, watching crappy television and violently masturbating in the shower hoping not to get caught by Paddy again. Now that was far too embarrasing.

Sitting in the pub with Adam and his girlfriend Mia two things occured to Aaron. His best friend had gotten hot, and Mia was a boring fart. All she spoke about was school and how rich her father was. He nearly fell asleep on the table- that's how boring the conversation was. So he was shockingly thrilled when his mother Chastity arrived in the pub. He'd never been a mummy's boy, in fact, until recently he loathed the air she breathed. But they'd made thier peace,and at least Chastity would save him from the boringness that is this conversation.

"Mum" Aaron nodded as she stood up and walked over to her at the bar. Adam and Mia was so wrapped up in thier conversation about Declan they didn't even notice him get up. "You want a drink?" His mother smiled at him. She usually worked behind the bar, but tonight was her night off and she was heading into town with Charity and Katie.

"Thanks Aaron darling, just the one" Chastity spoke as she asked Diane for two pints of beer. "What are you doing alone? It's Friday night- you should be out with Jackson, or at least doing something".

Aaron sighed. "Jackson's still in London, and them two" he pointed over to where Mia and Adam were now full on snogging which made him want to puke "are boring shits".

Chastity laughed as Aaron paid Diane by giving her a ten pound note. "Well, Carl is indoors putting up a new wardrobe if you want to join him. He could with the company, not that he'd ever say so".

Aaron was disgusted that his mother would even think of such an horrific thing. Him and Carl. Together. Talking. And doing D.I.Y? Not on this earth, thank you very much. "I think I'll pass on account I'd rather stick a pen in my eye". Aaron replied sarcastially as he took a sip of his beer. "And plus, I'm just going to go home and watch some Scrubs and then call Jackson".

Chastity sighed for her son. "Oh Aaron, you've turned into such a boring fart, you need to liven up" she smiled a toothy smile at her son. "Just go and have a couple of pints with Carl, what's the worst that could happen".

"I'd kill him" Aaron replied, and he wasn't particually joking. He loathed the man who his mum was dating. "Or he'd kill me with all his talk of money and how money is the most important thing in the world".

Chastity laughed. "You do have a point there son". She thought for a moment "Just don't get too boring Aaron, your a dingle- you should be out painting the town red. Or pink!". Her attempt at humor did not impress Aaron, but he fake laughed anyway.

Thier conversation was cut short by two things- Mia and Adam coming over to announce thier depature- they wanted to go and watch a movie. I.e- they were going to have sex, and Charity arriving in a skirt that was clearly a belt to whisk his mother off to her's for pre booze drinks. Aaron downed his pint in one and left the Woolpack and began heading over to his house.

But he didn't make it to his house. Instead, he found himself standing outside Carl and Chas's house and he knocked on the door.

"Aaron" Carl nodded as he opened the door to the teenager standing there. He was holding a can of beer in his hands and a drill in the other. "What can I do for you?"

Aaron sighed. "Mum said you may need some help putting up a waldrobe" he asked "And I'm bored senseless so I thought why not".

Carl just shrugged. "Your mother knows I need no help when it comes to D.I.Y for I am an expert in that field" Carl spoke and Aaron found himself wanting to punch the man more then he'd usually did. "But you can come have a few drinks if your that bored, where is your friend this evening?" Carl asked as he let Aaron walk into the flat.

"He's in London" Aaron replied "And he's my boyfriend. I know you might not agree with that, what with you being a pompous arsehole and that. But we're boyfriends. We have sex and stuff".

Carl pulled a face that Aaron couldn't tell was of disgust or curiousity, but he put it to back of his mind as Carl offered him a can of beer. "I know he's your boyfriend Aaron and I am not a homophobic. I have gay cousins by the dozen".

Aaron rolled his eyes and he opened the beer. Carl continued to drill.

By the time Carl was finished his 'masterpiece' which didn't look very much like a wardrobe, Aaron was quite tipsy from drinking five beers straight.

"You were clearly thirsty" Carl smirked at Aaron "Making up for lost time?"

"What do you mean by that Carl?" Aaron enquired. He didn't like the tone in which the King brother spoke with.

Carl shrugged. "Ever since you've been dating that Jason, you've become a right bore. You used to be the life and soul of the party and now.. well, your just not".

"Its called having a boyfriend. I like spending time with Jackson with just us two.. We don't always have to be out drinking" Aaron stated "Not that this has anything to do with you what so ever".

"Your right, it has nothing to do with me now" Carl smirked as he opened up a can of beer himself. He opened up his painting shirt a little to reveal a hint of chest hair poking out. Aaron tried not to look. "But if I make an honest woman out of your mother soon, I will become your step father, so your have to spill the beans about stuff then!"

Aaron was clearly horrified at the idea of Carl marrying his mother. He wasn't sure if he was more horrified at that, or the fact that Carl woud even speak such disgusting things. "That is the most disturbing thing I have ever heard in my life". Aaron commented as he opened up another can of beer, trying to forget the nasty words that Carl just spoke.

Carl laughed. "I'm just kidding with you man" Carl smirked as he took a little sip of his beer "And plus, I'm way too goodlooking to be associated with you".

"Can I ask you a question?" Aaron pondered and it was something he actually wanted to know.

Carl grinned. "Fire away young Aaron, fire away".

Now Aaron grinned. "Why are you such an arsehole?".

Carl tutted. "Now, now Aaron you should now by now- I'm not an arsehole. I'm THE arsehole"..

Hours passed and the drink flowed and Aaron was disturbed to find that he was actually getting along with Carl, despite him being a first class douchebag of the highest order. Carl still talked about money and about himself, but he was honest. Like, when he admitted that he did really love his mother and that she was the most important thing to him, not money. And when he confessed that he would easilly live without money if meant bringing back if his mother and father, even for just one day.

But then Carl crossed the line when he made a joke about gay sex.

"So Jackson is obviously the bottom in your relationship, because I can't see you taking it up the arse" Carl stated as he took another sip of beer.

Aaron opened his mouth to speak, but he was too shocked to contemplate words. But then he replied "You'd be surprised to know, Carl, that I have taken it up the arse and guess what?"

Carl shrugged.

"I fucking loved it".

That was clearly a lie. He'd one done it up the arse once and it was the most painful and disturbing experience of his life and he vowed never to be the 'bottom bitch' again for Jackson but he couldn't let Carl know that.

"Disgusting" Carl joked but Aaron didn't see it as a joke.

"You think my sex life is disgusting?" Aaron shouted at Carl as he stood up and faced the handsome King lad. "You think that me and Jackson having sex is disgusting?"

"Chill out dude, I was just kidding" Carl replied as he stood up and went to tap Aaron on the shoulder. But Aaron was fuming, and instead pushed Carl away from him.

"I think your disgusting. You sit there all high and mighty when you cheated on my mother with that skank Eve. You make me sick" Aaron replied back.

"Chill out man" Carl stated but Aaron wasnt done.

"My mum is an idiot for taking you back, but she'll see. She'll see you for what you really are" Aaron wasn't finished and he wanted Carl to feel as bad as he felt right now. He was always insecure about his sexual preference and Carl's 'joke' really didn't amuse him. "Everyone hates you. Jimmy barely wants to be in the same room as you, Scarlett care bare it when your around and even your father jumped out of a window to avoid spending time with you".

Aaron knew he pushed the right buttons when Carl downed his drink and pushed Aaron against the wall, his fist looking ready to collide with Aaron's handsome teenage face.

"You fucking bastard- How dare you mention my father's name like that". Carl swung a punch at Aaron's nose which collided with force. Aaron begun bleeding slightly. "Your mother should have had you aborted, you vicious cunt".

It was Aaron's turn to strike, and he punched Carl square in the chin which made him fall back a little. "Fuck you Carl".

Carl ran at Aaron and punched him again, this time in the chest. Aaron looked up at Carl who he'd never seen so angry. And was that a tear? No it couldn't be. Carl wasn't human. He didn't produce tears.

Aaron was about to leg it out of the house, but Carl pushed him back on the wall and looked at him. "I hate you Aaron" Carl stated.

Aaron just about to reply back that he hated Carl more, but he didn't get a chance. Because Carl's mouth was soon on his.

The kiss got deeper and faster as Carl's tounge explored the inside of Aaron's open, willing mouth. It took Aaron a few moments to come to some sort of reliastion and he pushed his mother's boyfriend of off him.

"How dare you!" Aaron shouted "What the fuck was that? Are you taking the piss".

But Carl wasn't. "I'm sorry Aaron- I shouldn't have done that".

"No" Aaron agreed "You shouldn't".

"It was wrong" Carl looked at the floor for a moment before looking at Aarons face.

"Yes, so fucking wrong- I have a boyfriend.." Aaron pushed for a moment "Your fucking my mother!"

"It was wrong" Carl repeated "So.. Why do I want to do it again?"

"Because.. " Aaron halted what he was about to say. "You want to kiss me again?"

Carl looked horrified at the prospect but admitted. "I want to kiss you again".

"I hate you" Aaron stated as he pulled Carl closer to him by his shirt and literally began eating Carl's face with his mouth.

The kiss got deeper, harder, faster, wetter as Carl explored the mouth of the horny teenager whilst Aaron was surprised that the kiss was so amazing. Jackson _never_ kissed him like that- he wasn't used to so much tounge in his mouth. But he was enjoying it, as made evident by the massive erection pressed up against Carl's body. Not thinking, Aaron began undoing Carl's shirt- Carl didn't push him away but carried on with kissing the teenager. When the buttons were undone, Aarons hands begun exploring the hairy chest of the man kissing him.

Hair. He wasn't used to that. Jackson was shaved on his chest and it felt different. But hot. Very hot. He'd always fancied men with hairy chests and now he was touching a real one.

Carl stopped kissing Aaron, but stayed closed to him. His breath, which smelt of beer and chilli nuts, was breathing against Aarons neck, making him tingle with excitement and arousal. "Upstairs?" Carl breathed and Aaron had realised he had lost the abilitly to talk so merely nodded.

The pair were frantically kissing whilst walking upstairs to the bedroom, items of clothing being removed in the process. When they made it to the bedroom, Aaron was without his shirt whilst Carl was naked except a pair of Calvin Klien boxer shorts that were in danger of bursting by the pressure of Carl's quite clearly humoungous erection. Carl pushed Aaron on the bed and Aaron tried to focus on Carl and the hotness, and not of the fact that Carl had had sex with his mother on this very bed. Quite possibly even as close as today. But them thoughts were abandened when Carl begun exploring Aaron's hairless, tight abs with his tounge. And when Carl settled for Aaron's perky nipple and wrapped his mouth around the delicate bodypart, Aaron let out an arousing gasp. Carl's tounge begun teasing the nipple, making it instantly hard as the wetness and tounge made him feel all sorts of horny.

Carl soon abandened the nipple, and Aaron tried not to let out a sigh of disappointment but failed. But Carl soon found his way down to Aaron's trousers and pulled them off in one swift move, taking Aaron's Primark boxer shorts with them. Carl took a look at the Black haired teenager who lay naked and fully exposed on his bed and he didn't realise until this moment that Aaron was fucking hot. Insanely hot. With a nice, juicy erect uncut cock to boot. It was pointing up at Carl and it looked too good to pass up, So without speaking, he lowered his head down and began delicately teasing the 18 year olds cock with his tounge.

Aaron let out a groan of pleasure as Carl's tounge darted up and down his 7 inch cock, and let out a louder one as Carl finally wrapped his mouth around his dick. It wasn't long before Aaron was thrusting in and out of Carl King's mouth. Carl was clearly enjoying the facefucking if his own groans were anything to go by. Aaron knew he didn't have long to go, he hadn't been sucked off for just over a week and this was just too fantastic. But as soon as a single finger of Carl's mades it way into Aaron's arse, he let out a huge groan and let out a generous amout of cum all in Carl's mouth which Carl surprinsgly swallowed with what appeared to be glee written on his face. He slowly removed his mouth from the wet cock which was now covered in semen aswell as Carls spit and smiiled at the spent teenager on the bed.

"My turn?" Aaron asked as Carl nodded a sign of no. Aaron was slightly disappointed that Carl didn't want him to suck him off. "We can do that whenever.. I.. Want to fuck you".

"But.. " Aaron wanted to say that he'd only done it once and didnt like it. It hurt like shit and he'd never do it again. But Carl interrupted him.

"I know" Carl smiled "You don't think I don't know when someone is bullshitting me?"

Aaron let out a tiny laugh at that and then said. "Fuck me then".

Carl stood up on the bed and pulled down his boxers. Aarons eyes lit up when he saw the monster in which he was just about to be fucked with. "How big is that..?" Aaron enqiured.

"10 and a half inches" A hint of smugness lit Carls face. Aaron wasn't surprised. If he was that hung, he'd walk around naked all the time.

Carl pulled out some lubriation, apparently out of thin air, and placed it around Aarons arse before putting a condom and some lube on his own erect cock. He slowly began finger fucking Aaron's willing, tight arse. Aaron clearly liked it if the groans were anything to go by. Soon the finger was replaced by two and as Aaron's gasps not louder and more frantic, and his dick was once again rock hard, Carl slid a third in which left Aaron a tingling, shivering wreck on the bed. "Just fuck me already" Aaron gasped as Carls finger thrusts sped up.

Soon Aaron could feel the exit of the fingers and the entrance of the tip of Carls cock. Aaron let out a loud groan of pain as Carl slowly entered Aaron's hole. It hurt, but my God, it felt amazing inside him. Soon, most of Carl's monster dick was inside Aaron and Aaron covered his mouth with his hands in order to hide the pain on his face. Carl soon sped up pace and Aaron sound found himself groaning with pain at first, but my God, once Carl hit the spot, it was just gasps of pure and utter fucking pleasure. "Ugh, yes, fuck me!" Aaron groaned as Carl's thrusts got deeper. Aaron's legs, which were draped around Carls shoulders, were sweating as Carl continued to pick up pace on his arse. Aaron had never had something so huge inside him, and he'd never felt so _fucking_amazing. Sex with Jackson just wasn't like this.

It wasn't long before Aarons hands found his cock and he began wanking himself furiously as the pleasure of Carls fucking got more intense. Soon, Carl was fucking his arse with such force that Aaron thought his Carls cock might fall off inside him or something. Carl let out a huge 'urgh' as he pulled out of Aarons arse, speedily removed the condom, and let his cock shoot out a waterfall like jet of cum all over Aaron's sweaty chest. Carl continued to wank his dick, and soon two, three, four jets of cum were flying everywhere- Aarons chest, the headboard on the bed, some even found it way onto the drawer next to the bed. Aaron replaced Carl's cock with his fingers as his other hand wanked his dick, and soon he was cumming for the second time that night.

Moments later, both were laying breathless on the bed. Carl pulled Aaron's head onto his bicep and looked at the teenager.

"Well.. " Carl stated still breathless "That was good".

"Amazing" Aaron sighed as Carl kissed his cheek. "Fucking amazing".

"Same time tomorrow night?" Carl asked.

Aaron sighed. "Jackson is back tomorrow night... " He thought for a moment. Jackson. He seemed so.. insignificant now. He looked around the room. The room that Carl shared with his mother. His own mother. This was an ultimate betrayal. He should say - NO! NO! But he found himself saying -

"Yes, on one condition" Aaron said as he looked at Carls face. "Not here. Please. Somewhere else. Just.. Not here".

"Deal" Carl sighed as his head fell on the pillow and Aaron found himself placing his hands on Carl's hairy chest.

"And Carl.. " Aaron said, as he found himself drifting off to sleep.

"Yes, young Aaron" Carl replied.

"I really do hate you".

Carl laughed loud.


End file.
